Just Peachy 2
by Ultraboy
Summary: Peach and Daisy were out in the Mushroom Kingdom Forest but Bowser has more seeds to plant. Warning: contains belly/impreg expansion


**Just Peachy 2**

**Warning: contains belly expansion**

It has been 2 months since Peach gave birth to Bowser's child and Peach's belly quickly healed. Peach and Daisy were out in the Mushroom Kingdom forest collecting red mushrooms

"So peach, Are you ok now" asked Daisy

"Yes, I'm ok now" replied Peach with a smile, Peach and Daisy carried on collecting red mushrooms and putting them into their brown baskets which they were carrying. As Peach and Daisy were walking back to Peach's castle with full baskets of red mushrooms they heard a rustling from some bushes

"what was that" said Peach with a worried voice

"I don't know let's go take a look" said Daisy

"no way" said Peach

"oh wheres your sense of adventure" said Daisy as she walked closer to the bushes

"no Daisy don't" said Peach, Daisy went into the bushes and out of Peach's sight, Daisy found her self deep in bushes when suddenly something grappled her and pinned her to a tree, after a few seconds of confusion Daisy noticed that Bowser holding her and she let out a scream but the thick bushes muffled her screams so much that Peach could not hear her. Bowser looked at Daisy's belly and he said

"You will do nicely" Bowser showed Daisy a large white egg and Daisy tried to escape but it was no use Bowser had her pinned. Bowser shoved the egg deep into Daisy's mouth and then he put a red mushroom in as well, Daisy gulped hard and the contense in her mouth slid down her throat and she felt it all land in her stomach like a rock then Bowser ran off and out of sight. Daisy lay up against the tree and she felt the egg hatch and begin to rapidly grow inside her, Daisy's belly swelled up and began to pulse, Daisy screamed and moaned as the child grew inside her, Daisy felt like she was going to burst and her belly button popped out with great force and as this happened her orange dress ripped open revealing her plump belly. The growing stopped and Daisy knew it would not be long before the child wanted to be born, Daisy tried to get up but the weight of her belly kept her down. Peach eventually mustered up enough courage to go into the bushes and the first thing she saw was Daisy's huge pulsing belly that now had blue veins appearing on it

"Oh no Daisy" said Peach but as Peach move towards her Daisy began to groan and she said

"It's coming" then Daisy's belly started to move around violently and her womb quickly tore open, Daisy clutched her belly as it started to rip but before Peach could say anything else Daisy passed out and her belly stopped moving. Peach turned around to see Bowser standing behind her and as Peach opened her mouth to scream Bowser pushed an egg and a red mushroom into Peach's mouth then he ran away for good, Peach tried to get the egg out but it was to late the egg entered her belly, Peach clutched and belly and cried

"NNNOOOOO" Peach's belly quickly began to grow and she fell to the ground under the sudden weight of her sudden pregnancy, Peach's belly grew large and she rubbed it the pressure began to build, Peach's belly button popped out and she could feel the child growing larger and larger, Daisy's belly began to pulse again and soon she burst open, Peach groaned and moaned as her belly grew and stretch marks started to appear all around her belly and then the growing suddenly stopped, Peach did not want to go threw the birth process again so she tried to hold it in and keep the child from waking, Peach pulled her self up and onto her feet and began to stumble towards her castle, with each step her belly made a sloshing noise and she felt a hard kick against the inside of her womb

"no not yet, you can not be ready yet" cried Peach as her belly began to pulse, Peach moved quicker and with each step she let out a groan of pain but sooner or later Peach's belly became to heavy and she fell to the ground, Peach began to heave as she tried to keep the child from waking but it was no use her womb tore open and the child started to push against the inside of her belly, Peach held onto her belly and she heaved harder as the child fought to get out, Peach thought she was going to burst but the child became weak and Peach's belly began to shrink and she felt less pressure inside her, Peach saw that she was winning and she heaved again and her belly shrank down to half it size, Peach stood up and she ran to he castle with her belly still making sloshing noises. When Peach got to her castle she noticed that her belly was back to normal so she quickly sent guards out to look for Daisy.


End file.
